Resident Evil : Condition Limitless
by Throwback
Summary: Two teenagers must struggle through the horrors of the newly infected Gloria City
1. 1

Resident Evil: Condition - Limitless

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil... Though I wish I did, because those Capcom guys are some rich son of a bitches. 

***

            "Rave" Mendoza cautiously walked down the dark hallway, his pistol, a SIG p228, which is able to pack a heavy punch through Kevlar armor. It's chamber full, with 13 bullets. A low growl echoed through out the hallway. Turning the corner, Rave saw a door, protected by a zombie right in front of it, with it's rotten skin, milky white eyes and chewed off body parts. Rave aimed the gun right between the zombie's eyes, and fired a single round. Brain matter and dried blood splattered on his already blood stained clothing. Baggy low ridden black jeans, black tight fit t-shirt, white puffy vest and state of the art LUGZ. But the color didn't matter, as the clothing was all blood stained. 

            The outbreak had started two days ago, when cannibal attacks were reported in multiple parks of New Gloria City. Rave watched helplessly as inhuman dogs slaughtered his friends. Once they had mutated into zombies, all they were, were lifeless carriers of the virus. It hurt Rave to have to come across one of his loved ones, with nothing else to do but shoot them. Rave stood still for a minute, remembering what had just happened an hour or so ago. He had come across Pan Dario, still in basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt, with bite marks all over him. Loosing the will to shoot, Rave backed up to the wall until he had no choice but to shoot Pan. Shaking off the memory, Rave opened the door to find something he had hoped to come across for a long, long time.

            Two Desert Eagles .50, an M3 Super Ninety and an MP-5 Navy were scattered around the apartment suite with dozens of clips and shells to go along with the guns. Rave was tempted to grab all of the items, but he resisted, and thought about other survivors, and only took a Desert Eagle and the MP-5 Navy. He also took bullets for his p228, his newly acquired Desert Eagle and MP-5. Rave scrummaged around a bit more, to find two separate holsters, for a side arm. He took one and placed it opposite to his other holster, which held his p228. Also finding a strap for his MP-5, and multiple bullet casingts, he considered that the owner of the apartment suite he was in was a gun collector, and that people had scrummaged the place before. 

            Climbing out of a window and down back alley stairs, feeling a little safer, Rave walked the streets of New Gloria City. Trying to find anything, or anyone, that could help him get out of the city, in one piece.

            Walking a few blocks, easily avoiding zombies took him to the neighborhood mall, the Red Mall Plaza. Walking inside, mp5 raised, he slowly went inside, heading straight to the Sporting Goods shop, where hunting gear could be found. Rave suddenly paused, hearing a click clicking coming from the escalators about a hundred feet away from him. Crawling from the roof sprang a skinned creature, brain showing, its eyes seemed sewn shut, and a humongous tongue. Running behind a pillar and crouching down on one knee, he trained the Mp-5 at the creature's head. Firing in bursts. The creature howled in pain as bullets pierced its body. Guessing he missed the head because he wasn't used to the recoil of the gun, Rave quickly ran behind a pillar and started firing again this time in longer bursts. 

            The creature started crawling towards Rave at a very high speed. Panicking, Rave pulled the trigger on the Mp-5, turning his bursts into fully automatic fire. The creature, a mere 15 inches away from Rave, lashed its tongue out. Closing his eyes, Rave waited for the tongue to impale him...

            But it never came. Instead, a blam! ka chick! blam! ka chick! replaced it. Opening his eyes, Rave saw a Chinese girl, black hair with streaks of blond in her hair, wearing a white shirt, jean jacket and jeans, and Nike Cortez. "WINNIE! YOUR ALIVE!" Rave screamed, watching the creature fly back as the shotgun shell's impacted its body. It flew backwards, looking even angrier. "Not now Rave." Winnie said as Rave ran up to her and hugged her. The creature was headed full speed towards Rave and Winnie. Rave released the hug, chucked his Mp-5 onto the ground and un-holstered both side arms and unleashed lead onto the creature. Winnie doing the same, un-holstered her side arm, a desert eagle and fired.

            As Rave and Winnies guns went click, the creature fell flat on the floor. Picking up his Mp-5, Rave reloaded his weapons as did Winnie. "What?" Winnie asked, watching Rave eye her shotgun and desert eagle, but before Rave had a chance to reply, the creature let out a loud screech and lashed it's tongue out and grabbed Winnie by the shoe. "Eat this fucker!" As Rave emptied another desert eagle clip into the creatures exposed brain. "BITCH! These shoes were new too!" Winnie whined, wiping blood and slime off her shoes. Rave just laughed at her, holding her tightly. "I thought you were dead.............. Hun.."

            "I was wondering about you too Rave." Winnie said. "It was hard to think about anything else other than thinking if you were alive or not, and if a whole bunch of zombies was about to pop up on you at the next bend. AND if you only had a kitchen knife with you. I was glad I found this shotgun and pistol in some apartment room, OH.. and why were you staring at my guns?" Winnie continued. "Ok, first off, I couldn't do anything but think about you either. Secondly, you we're never one with guns, and thirdly, I'm glad I left those behind, or I would have been tongue-a-bob." "What do you mean left behind?" Winnie followed up. "Well, you see this sub-machine-gun, an Mp-5, and this pistol a Desert Eagle. I found these in the same apartment suite that you found your M3 Shotgun and Desert Eagle. This p228 was my dad's favorite gun. He had only taken his shotgun with him when he went to help the police barricade." Rave continued, his eyes watering. "Dun worry hun, we'll find him, and the rest of those survivors, and get out of this hell hole. That's a promise." At that, Winnie kissed Rave on the lips and let go. "Where we're you headed in the first place?" Winnie asked. "The sporting goods shop."

            Coming across just one zombie that was standing in front of the sporting good shops, Rave being a marksman fired a single round in between the creatures head falling it instantly. Stepping over the zombie, Rave and Winnie headed towards the hunting section of the shop. All the racks were empty except for a long rifle. It was camouflaged in different shades of green. An Arctic Warfare Police Magnum (AWP). One of the most accurate sniper rifles in the world, also used in hunting contests with flat rounds. Rave stared at awe at one of the most deadly weapons in the police sniper arsenal. "What are you looking at?" Winnie asked staring at the AWP. "You know.. I unno... It's hard to explain.. Ok, lets put it this way... It kicks ass." Rave answered. Picking it up and strapping it around his back, he and Winnie walked around collecting ammo for their guns. They had also found a two belt bags to carry more ammo in.

            "We should head to the foods floor and stock up on rations. After, we should head to the Pharmacy and gather any medicines we might need." Rave said. "Yea like a Flintstones band aid for some boo-boos you might get Rave?" Winnie joked. "You know what I just realized?" Rave asked. "What?" Winnie answered. "That, that thing... Let's call it a Licker. That, that licker, had one hell of a long tongue. Don't girls like that in a man?" Rave shot back. "Shut up!" Winnie laughed shoving Rave. Passing a clear, zombie free inflatable bed shop, Rave grabbed Winnie, carried her into the shop and layed her down gently onto the bed. Rave bent over and was about to kiss Winnie again when there was a more than noticeable moan. Outside the shop was a zombie, walking at extremely fast speeds toward them. In between its eyes was a bullet hole. "I thought I killed that damn thing?!?!" Rave screamed. Jumping up with Winnie and running outside the shop. Just as the zombie dived forwards toward Winnie, Rave pulled her out of the way. "**** it's fast! Aim for the head Winnie!" Shouted Rave as he raised his Mp-5 and burst fired his shots onto the zombie. The zombie was too fast to be able to aim at the head, so Rave had to fire at its chest. "Click click." Rave's Mp-5 had run out. Drawing his Desert Eagle and p228 just as the zombie had dived, Rave had side stepped forward and went trigger-happy on the zombie. As his sidearm clicked on empty, the zombie had picked it self up and made his way towards Rave. "Winnie! Any time now!!" Rave yelled.

            Blam! Chick chick! Blam Chick chick! Blam Chick chick! Winnie's shotgun, firing and then pumping, releasing each empty shell. Blam! Chick chick! Blam Chick chick! Blam Chick chick! Blam Chick chick! Click click. Because of the advancing zombie, back stepping and the recoil of the shotgun, Winnie had trapped herself against a wall, with an advancing zombie. "RAVE!!" She yelled. 

            Meters away, Rave was taking aim with his newly acquired AWP. Aimed right at the head of the zombie, Rave pulled the trigger as it bent over to take a bite out of Winnie. Brain matter, blood and bone sprayed everywhere as Rave ran towards Winnie and pulled her away from the zombie. "That thing... Took everything we had..!" Winnie huffed. "And we had hella powerful guns too. But thanks to this" Rave paused kissing the AWP "Your alive. Well we can't relax any more, if more of those things are around." Rave said. Strapping the awp behind him, and picking up his Mp-5, Desert Eagle and p228 and reloaded. So did Winnie.


	2. 2

Resident Evil: Condition – Limitless

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own any part of Resident Evil except for the purchase of their games. If I did own Resident Evil, I'd be one rich son of a bitch.

**Author's note:** Sorry about the long ammo conversations. I'll try to change those so they're shorter. And of those who haven't played Resident Evil Remake. Their last fought enemy was a Crimson Head. Enjoy the second chapter. Oh and the Desert Eagle will now be called Deagle.

***

            "5 clips for the Mp-5. 8 for my p228. 5 for my Deagle and 2 cartridges of 10 bullets for the AWP. How about you?" Rave counted. "At least 50 or so shells and 8 for the Deagle." Winnie replied. "Good. Our ammo's sufficient enough to last us. But keep an eye out for more. We'll need it to get out of this city. And if you see what ever you like, feel free to take it." Rave said gathering his ammo and placing them in various pockets. The short walk towards the local Super Store was un-eventful unless counting Rave's stomach grumbling an event.

            "That thing hungry again Rave?" Winnie complimented. "Winnie… It's _always _hungry." "Good point." Winnie said as they walked through the entrance. "GREY TO YOUR LEFT!" Blam! A male screamed. "SAKURA THE CRAWLER WATCH OUT!" Rat-a-t-atata-t! Winnie and Rave ran towards the screams, near the kitchen utensils section. 

            The sight was horrible. There where 5 humans completely surrounded by a dozen zombies. 2 humans already being torn apart by 4 other zombies. "Divide, you go left, I go right. And Winnie hun, be careful." Rave said, firing his Deagle at the nearest zombie. "Yea I will, and tell the people in the middle to aim for the heads." Winnie said firing a shell towards a group of clumped monsters.

            "AIM FOR THEIR HEADS!" Rave yelled as he side stepped, burst firing his mp-5 towards the heads of the zombies. "SAY WHAT?!?" One of the men yelled. "THE - HEADS! AIM - FOR THE - HEADS!" Rave yelled again, saying his words in between each burst. "OK!" A reply came from the center. Click. Click. "Fuck I hate that sound." Rave said to no one in particular as he slapped on a fresh mp-5 clip. Noticing three zombies headed his way. He dropped his Mp-5, drew his Deagle, and fired three shots, each one landing square in between the eyes of the undead. "4 bullets. 6 zombies." Muttered Rave as more zombies came after him. 4 spread out evenly and two in a miniature line. Rave fired 3 bullets towards the zombies, which were spread out, then aimed very carefully towards the final two zombies. Firing his last bullet, the .50 Deagle easily took both heads off the shoulders. Rave grinned as he drew his p228 and holstered his Deagle.

            Winnie wasn't holding up as well as Rave, as 5 zombies from all corners surrounded her, and they were closing up fast. Not thinking, Winnie quickly sidestepped as the first zombie lunged to take a bite out of her. She quickly reacted by raising her foot and crushing its head. She then raised her shotgun and blew two consecutive heads of. Winnie fired another shell towards her left, not realizing that there was a zombie crawling towards her from the right. Winnie panted as the final and now headless zombie fell towards the floor with a wed thud. Just as the zombie fell, the crawling zombie Winnie had failed to notice grabbed her by the leg. Winnie let out a hoarse scream; as it was about to bite her leg clean of. There was a final gunshot and a dead zombie, in one quick second. Winnie looked up to see a blonde girl, 5'6 girl clad in all black, carrying a smoking m-4a1. She held out a hand and helped Winnie up. "Sakura Reyes. New Gloria Police Department. S.t.a.r.s operative." Sakura said introducing herself.

            On the other side, two more men also in black headed towards Rave. One was standing about 5'8 and the other was standing at 6'1. "Grey Whitman. N.G.P.D. Leader of the S.t.a.r.s operatives." The 5'8 man said holding out his hand. "Charles "Big" Johnson. S.t.a.r.s" The 6'1 man said, removing his mask, to reveal his African-American ethnicity. "Rave Mendoza. Son of Ronald Mendoza. Do you know him?" Rave said, shaking Grey's hand. "Oh, Serge?" Grey's eyes went misty. "What?!" Rave yelled. "I'm sorry Rave. Serge… Your father died in the front lines of the barricade. I saw it with my own eyes. He's the reason I'm alive." Grey said, bowing his head. "Ho-how did h-he die?" Rave stuttered. "Took at least 3 dozen zombies with him. He knew the first line was faltering, as half of the front line was already slaughtered. So he rushed out, three grenades in hand." Explained Grey, as Sakura and Winnie arrived. "I kind of over heard and…" Winnie stopped, as Rave hugged her, with tears flowing down silently and freely on his blood covered face. "Your father… was a great man." Grey commented. "Yeah. We all knew him well." Sakura said. "I can remember all those mornings when he'd pull up the front drive and yelling good morning sunshine to everyone that was awake that morning." Big said, in a deep voice. "Rave… His death affected us all. But right now, we have to pull together. I know it hurts." Winnie said comforting Rave.

            "How about those two?" Rave asked, staring towards the two corpses lying down spread eagled on the floor, in a pool of their own blood. "Jennifer Wilson… Gary Wilson. Those two, were a part of us. They will never be forgotten." Grey said as he collected their dog tags. "At least they died together." Sakura said in a very low voice. All of a sudden there was a loud crash as windows broke. At least two dozen mutant dogs surrounded them, in less than 5 seconds. "Back to back! Now!" As the three S.t.a.r.s members had formed a three sided triangle, backs facing inwards, and guns faced outwards. 

            Rave and Winnie followed suit and crashed back to back. "Open fire, on 3, my count." Rave heard Grey say. "1… 2…" Grey counted. "3!" Rave finished the counting for him and tore apart one of the dogs with a short burst of his mp-5. Loud gunfire erupted at the count of 3 and yelps of the dogs were all that was heard. Rave could tell, the remaining 3 S.t.a.r.s had great co-ordination, as one crouched, and two stood up firing. Sometimes, one would even lie down belly first, as another S.t.a.r.s member would face towards the opposite direction of the member lying down and open fire. As Rave watched them, he was also firing at the dogs headed towards him, Winnie and the S.t.a.r.s.

            In a few minutes or so, all the dogs had been killed. Winnie was resting her head down on Rave, as the S.t.a.r.s reloaded their weapons. All of them had watched the carnage they had managed to make, in just a mere 10 minutes. Zombies, dogs and two human bodies had littered their surroundings. It was enough to make them hurl, if they hadn't faced monsters like them for three continous days. "Rave. You did pretty good o…" Big wasn't able to finish as a dog jumped on him and started clawing away at his arm. Rave quickly reacted by drawing his p228 and shooting the dog until Winnie had held his arm down to stop firing….

***

            What will happen next? Will Big get infected? Stay tuned!


	3. 3sidestory

:Resident Evil : Condition Limitless – Side story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RE.

**A/N:** I am very busy with school right now. While I worked on this, I was also doing schoolwork and working on chapter three. Please forgive the shittyness of the following chapters.

***

Ronald "Serge" Mendoza was crouched behind a Crown Victoria police cruiser beside Grey Whitman. Armed with an automatic shotgun, and a USB tactical, along with 3 HE grenades, clad in black swat armor. Beside him, was Grey Whitman, who was armed with an mp-5 and USB tactical pistol. Together, with the rest of the remaining police force the whole city could muster, was going to be the final defense against the on-coming zombies. 

"Front line, on my command." Serge commanded. "Grenades on my command." Grey ordered. Many soldiers were amazed at the calmness of the two commanders, as they faced a threat that could wipe out the whole city.

"Remember. You're all men out here now. If any of you want to turn back, spend time with your family, now's your chance. No one will think of you less if you do. Godspeed. Remember, your all men out here." Serge said over the microphone. No one budged.

"Grenades in 5!" Yelled Grey. 

"Front lines on 3!" 

"4"

"2"

"3"

"1" Gunfire erupted.

"2"

"1" At one, the sound of dozens of pins being dropped was heard, and 5 seconds later, hundreds of miniscule explosions were heard, as the grenades let go. But the zombies wouldn't stop swarming.

Every tiny second, the zombie army would stumble forward, as more and more zombies took place of the missing zombies. Soon, the zombie army had swarmed the front line leaving the two commanders, and the whole stars team left. 

The stars team was still showing extreme co-ordination, falling back to back as they were swarmed. "Jen the acid spitter!" "Gary your left!" "Grey above!" Each yelled. Moving gracefully, as if there were no zombies surrounding them.

"Grey we're running low!!" Big yelled as his chamber went click. "We need to fall back!" Grey yelled as a zombie dived at him. Stomping on its head, Grey swiveled around and ordered the stars to fall back. Serge scanned the area, slowly retreating backwards, finger on the trigger. Then he saw it… A teenager… no man, barely 15 swarmed by zombies. Running forward and reloading his shotgun, he grabbed the boy, and threw him back wards.

"RUN!" Serge yelled. Emptying his 7 shells quickly into the crowd. The 15 year old picked himself up, with his m4a-1 in hand and ran forward beside Serge. "Run! You'll get out of this alive." Serge commanded. "I have no where to go to after this. I have no family. They killed my family. Let me stay Sir. Please." The boy said, as he fired into the crowd. "Alright, but if it gets too hectic, you are going to run back, and help the other lines. What's your name soldier?" Serge said.

"Michael Willits sir." Michael replied, as Serge's guns went click. "Fuck. Michael, get out of here, that's an order, help the other lines." Serge commanded, pushing Michael away. "Bu-but sir!" Michael said, firing more at the zombies, and quickly afterwards reloading. "NOW!" Serge yelled, pulling three HE grenades from his utility belt. 

"If you want to be a hero, run, run to the other lines, and help them." Serge said in a hushed voice. Michael hesitated but quickly started back stepping and firing into the crowd.

"Damn kid." Serge muttered as he pulled the pins on the grenades. "Good bye Rave." Serge thought, as he walked into the zombie crowds. "EAT THIS MOTHER FUCKERS!!!!!" Serge yelled. 

"What the fuck is he doing?" Grey yelled. All of a sudden…

**Boom. Boom. Boom.**

"God have mercy on your soul." Grey said, letting a tear run down freely on his face, as the Stars team held a silent prayer.

Little do the current cast know, is that Michael maybe their key to getting out of the city. Is he alive? Find out!


End file.
